The present invention relates to a needle for an analysis system.
In liquid chromatography, a fluidic sample and an eluent (liquid mobile phase) may be pumped through conduits and a column in which separation of sample components takes place. In a sample loop, the sample may be injected into a fluidic path by a mechanically drivable needle. The drivable needle is controllable to be moved out of a seat of the sample loop into a vial to receive a fluid and back from the vial into the seat. The column may comprise a material which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic analyte. Such a material, so-called beads which may comprise silica gel, may be filled into a column tube which may be connected downstream to other components, such as a detector, a fractioner, a waste, etc., by conduits.
Known analysis systems may handle fluidic samples, buffers, and rinsing fluids using hollow needles in which a fluid may be sucked for transport to a destination. When handling multiple fluids with such a needle, contamination of the needle may occur and impurities may be introduced in containers holding such fluids or in other components of the analysis system. Such an undesired contamination or carryover may be overcome by using a ceramic needle.
US 2007/0282265 discloses a non tissue-destructive hollow needle not damaging the tissue of a needle inserting portion and an indwelling needle using the hollow needle. A hollow needle is made from ceramic, has an outer diameter of 1-5 mm, and a wall thickness of 0.6-1.8 mm, and gives less damage to the tissue of a needle inserting portion. Worth noting is that the ceramic is zirconium and its oxide. The non tissue-destructive hollow needle can be used as a indwelling needle. The indwelling needle is constructed by inserting a resin straight fine needle, with chemical resistant and corrosion resistant properties, into the ceramic hollow needle, inserting the hollow needle, installed on the straight fine needle, into a hollow needle outer tube, and providing a connection tube, configured for connection to an external extension tube, on the hollow needle outer tube. The connection tube is connected to the external extension tube through a connection ring. A fluorocarbon resin is suitably used as the chemical resistant, corrosion resistant resin.
EP 1,795,264 discloses a needle for handling a fluid in an analysis system, the needle comprising a needle body having a fluid conduit, and having a fluid repellant surface portion.
However, conventional ceramic needles may still be problematic due to their brittle character and due to challenges connected with the mounting of such a needle particularly in view of sealing issues in high pressure applications.